callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jhudson
jhudson is the user account of Jason Hudson on the Central Intelligence Agency Data system which is accessible from the computer terminal in the interrogation room depicted in the main menu of Call of Duty: Black Ops. The jhudson account uses a non-secure password BRYANT1950. Mail Typing the command MAIL opens Hudson's mail account, which contains 18 messages. A series of number code fragments labeled ECHELON begin in message 5 from John Trent. Grigori Weaver also sent a number of messages with ECHELON number codes. Some messages contain encrypted text which can be decoded using the DECODE command and typing the encoded message. :: Next Assignment Mason Profile Requested Operational Research Everything You Know is Wrong Now You Understand A Single Step No Subject Fragments The encrypted message above can be decoded to: We think Echelon means information. We are sure Ascension means command. New Fragment Confidential The encrypted message above is also decoded to: We think Echelon means information. We are sure Ascension means command. As well as saying: We have confirmed he met with Evelyn Cross in Berlin The day of the speech Hot Tamale You Have Done Well Mason's Health - Keep An Eye on Mason Cupcakes No Subject Pack Your Bags Ship Out MKSEARCH Mason Files FromA.txt Jason, I don't know why I'm writing this, but for my peace of mind, there are things I need to stay. You live in a demanding world of secrets and lies and I feel it's that much more important that I'm open and honest with you right now. You don't have time for me, not in the way I need. You can't give me the future and life that I deserve and I refuse to give you any ultimatum because I'm afraid of the choice you would make. This thing whatever it is between us, is over. I won't be a convenience. I won't be a way just to pass your limited free time. I want someone to love me wholeheartedly, to focus on me, and to see a future with me. The energy and devotion you have for your career is the sort of energy and devotion I wish you had for me. But you don't. You're in love with your job and your country and I simply don't believe you have enough room in your heart to fit me in there as well. Last night, Jason, was our final night. I'm sorry. There are thing I should be able to say to you face to face. There are things we should be able to take about and work through like a normal couple. But everytime I look at you, I don't want to leave you despite the fact that I believe you don't want me, not in that way. And the things you say, how you say them... I can't not listen. You have a way with words, Jason. I know you can turn me. So please don't contact me, not in any way. I need you erased from my life. Good luck to you and with your career. I hope someday you'll have time for a life and a love outside of Langley. Yours, A. GK-NovaMemo.txt ***TOP SECRET*** ***LEVEL 3 EYES ONLY*** **TRANSLATION DEPARTMENT ARCHIVE Received: 2 March 1968 Returned: 3 March 1968 **SUMMARY: Internal GK memo dated 5 Sept 1944. Earliest known reference to the NOVA Project. ***START*** LOGO GK-0984242-p To: REDACTED Subject: NOVA Project We are on schedule thus far. Stability has been our biggest hurdle. The effects, however, are promising and yields results beyond that which was requested. The remaining issues and action items are as REDACTED: a)Stability is still an issue—we are hoping version 4 will be stable. Reference—Stability Reference No. NOVA.SR 2010032. Stress investigations and Long-Term-Testing with trial batches to derive the shelf-life for batches in phase II. b) Further testing inroads modes of dispersion currently underway—Initial findings are positive and lead us to believe only slight modifications will be needed to retrofit current chemical dispersion techniques. Reference—Dispersion Report No. NOVA.DR 0510032 c) Long term storage testing is in phase III—The Containers are currently being tested in various environments. Phase III includes Long-term testing at 25-degrees Celsius at 60% illegible for confirmation of findings. Reference—Stability Report No. NOVA.SR 2010022. d) Means of protection for handlers and handling protocols must be investigated. Tests with chimpanzees show current protocols are insufficient. Suggest moving to human trials to speed research. Reference—Trial Report No. NOVA.TR 1915032 e) Current facilities are inadequate—The scope of this project has vastly increased and as such our needs have outgrown our current faculty. The incident last month only reiterates our need for a more permanent and isolated laboratory. Reference—Incident Report NOVA.IR 0002036. REDACTED we are expecting your RECACTED. Signed, REDACTED Hypnotism.txt ***TOP SECRET*** ***LEVEL 2 EYES ONLY*** HYPNOTISM AND COVERT OPERATIONS I. HYPNOTISM A. What is it? B. Who can be Hypnotized? C. The Induction of Hypnosis 1. Pre-Testing for Suggestibility 2. Induction Procedures a. Verbal Suggestion b. Fascination Plus Verbal Suggestion c. Nacro-Hypnosis D. Other Factors 1. What Makes a Good Subject? 2. What Characterizes a Good Operator? 3. Stages of Hypnosis 4. "Laws of Hypnosis" 5. Can a Subject Be Hypnotized Against His Will? II. APPLICATION OF HYPNOSIS TO COVERT OPERATIONS A. Disguised Pre-Testing B. Disguised Induction C. Specific Operational Situations III. RESEARCH IV. SUMMARY OF CONCLUSIONS V. RECOMMENDATIONS MasonBio.txt NAME: Mason, Alex PLACE OF BIRTH: Anchorage, Alaska, USA NATIONALITY: American / Caucasian D.O.B: 06/03/1933 AGE: 27 HEIGHT: 5' 11" BUILD: Average WEIGHT: 190 lbs EYES: Green HAIR: Brown SUMMARY PROFILE: Born and raised in Alaska, the geographical proximity of his home state to Communist Russia brought the threat of the Cold War that much closer to his doorstep than most Americans. This is a key contributor to the candidate's fervent anti-Communist ideals and eventually led to his enlistment in the USMC. The Candidate spent his youth hunting elk and grizzlies in the Alaskan wilderness with his father (a WW2 vet and recipient of the Purple Heart for his actions at the Makin Atoll; as such, the candidate is adept in cold weather combat techniques and is an excellent sniper (at the age of 20 he became the youngest Wimbledon Cup winner in the history of the marksmanship competition). Candidate was recruited to SAD/SOG at the age of 25 after an exemplary term of service with the Marines. Having served with distinction since joining the Agency, Mason has a long standing friendship with many of his fellow Agency colleagues and shows a particular intimacy with operative Frank Woods. Always itching for action, Mason's tendency towards impulsiveness is the one trait that may not have been completely "trained out of him." However, close friend Woods is well aware of this, and knows exactly when and how to reign him in. NOTEX-DK.txt June 19, 1978 Mr. Hudson—Do not trust D. King. He reports directly to Richard Kain. Kain has eye on you. Be wary. -- X -- OXCART.txt ***TOP SECRET*** OXCART BYE 2367-65 OXCART RECON OPERATIONS EXECUTIVE SUMMARY 1. Necessary photographic coverage of North Vietnam will be performed by the OXCART vehicle operation out of Kadena Air Base in Okinawa. Preparations for OXCART ops out of Kadena have been ongoing for some time and are fully operational aso of today. 2. OXCART missions will be planned, directed, and controlled by the Central Intelligence Agency Operations Center. 3 OXCART vehicles and requisite support personnel will be deployed from Area 51 to Kadena. 3. Awaiting approval for commencement. OXCART TOP SECRET HANDLE VIA BYEMAN TALENT KEYHOLE CONTROL SYSTEM JOINTLY eagleclaw.snd extraction.snd group15.snd train.snd Vozrozhdeniya1.pic Vozrozhdeniya2.pic Vozrozhdeniya3.pic Buoys.pic Cross.pic Freighter.pic Getclarke.pic KheSanh1.pic KheSanh2.pic Morgue.pic Thechair.pic Victory.pic Warroom.pic Trivia *The eleventh message is dated a day after the events of "Redemption." The contents of the message and the use of the word "freedom" suggests that Trent may be an alias for Viktor Reznov, implying that Reznov may have somehow survived Vorkuta and went into hiding. **In the third and fourth message, he says that he knows Mason and that Hudson should look into the prison break at Vorkuta. Category:Central Intelligence Agency Data System